1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tubing assembly in mutually movable portions of a three-wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a three-wheeled motor vehicle having a front wheel and two rear wheels. Its front portion in which the front wheel is mounted is adapted for rolling relative to its rear portion in which the rear wheels are provided, while the rear portion is vertically swingable relative to the front portion. A power unit including an engine is mounted on the rear portion, and a fuel tank on the front portion. A flexible rubber tube connects the fuel tank to the engine to supply fuel thereinto. One end of the rubber tube is connected to an outlet pipe on the fuel tank, while its other end is connected to an inlet pipe on a carburetor in the engine. When the vehicle is driven, the rubber tube is subjected to a three-dimensional motion which consists of the rolling motion of the front vehicle portion, and the swinging motion of the rear portion. This three-dimensional motion results in twisting the rubber tube adjacent to its ends at which it is connected to the fuel tank and the carburetor. As the tube is frequently twisted, it is easily damaged, and fails to provide a satisfactory connection between the fuel tank and the engine.